vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Door
Red Door is the fifth episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. Summary 'THE VAMPIRE DIARIES’ NINA DOBREV APPEARS IN FLASHBACKS AS TATIA, THE ORIGINAL DOPPELGANGER — In order to show Elijah that her plan is what’s best for him, Esther forces him to relive a time long ago when he loved a young woman named Tatia. With the help of Marcel, Hayley is determined to find Elijah, who has gone missing, but is torn when she discovers that Klaus is also in trouble. Elsewhere, Cami finds herself in a dangerous situation when Mikael takes her hostage as a way to lure Klaus to him, and Davina makes an upsetting discovery about Kaleb’s true identity. Lastly, a violent confrontation ensues when Klaus comes face-to-face with Mikael. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (flashback) Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (flashback) *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson Trivia *There will be a fight sequence with Mikael in episode 5. *This is Nina Dobrev's first appearance on The Originals. * This is Nina Dobrev's second time on the TVD/TO where she plays one character that isn't Elena in an episode, having previously played only Katherine during a 3-episode stint during TVD season five. *Tatia is the second Doppelgänger shown in the TVD/TO universe who has no interaction of any kind with the doppelgänger(s) who proceeded her. ** The first doppelganger shown in the TVD/TO universe to do this is Tom Avery, who appeared in Season Five of TVD. *This episode is focused on Elijah. This marks Daniel Gillies' 50th appearance as the character. *More generally, every time Mikael is on screen, he’s giving some sort of epic speech. What’s your favorite Mikael moment or speech? There’s a scene that I did in episode 5 (of season 2) with another cast member that I particularly like because I wasn’t too sure on how to do the scene and something magical came out of it, this whole raw emotion and anger came out of it. It was truly one of the most interesting moments I’ve had as Mikael in terms of bridging the gap between anger and emotion, and it’s a really kind of a heartbreaking scene. For me, something came out and I truly felt extremely emotional after doing it and it was a great moment. I truly love that moment. *Any more scoop on Originals-Vampire Diaries crossover? - Lisa After we heard that Nina Dobrev will be making an appearance as Tatia, we pressed Originals star Joseph Morgan for details. And it sounds like a very juicy flashback involving Tatia, Esther and her two sons. "You're going to get insight into Klaus and Esther's relationship, but also Elijah and Esther's relationship and what happened back then," Morgan said. "We're grateful for Nina coming over. So we could tell that story because I think it needed to be told and it definitely informed who the brothers are today." *Question; Any intel on Nina Dobrev’s crossover to The Originals? - Jacob Ausiello: How’s this intel for you, Jacob? When asked if Tatia’s scenes with Elijah and Klaus would be "steamy", or if they’d be all talk, Nina Dobrev answered, "A little bit of both, in different capacities. I’m always going to be in a love triangle. I can’t escape it, so I might as well just accept it". *It appears that Davina will discover that Kaleb is really Kol. It is unknown if she knows much about Kol from Marcel, but it is possible she will react badly simply because of his relationship to Klaus and Elijah, being their younger brother and that he lied. ** However, it is also possible that she will only simply discover that "Kaleb" is just inhabiting a body, and that he is trapped, without actually learning of his true identity; that he is an Original Vampire. *Kara: I'm so excited to see Nina Dobrev on The Originals! Probably not as excited as we are, especially after we spoke with Joseph Morgan about how the original doppelganger Tatia affected Klaus and Elijah all those years ago. "We're really grateful to Nina for coming over to The Originals and for allowing us to finally tell that story," Morgan said. "I think it needed to be told. It definitely had a huge impact on who the brothers are today and their family in general. Klaus and Elijah both were certainly interested and invested in Tatia because they both loved her. It's absolutely going to give us more insight into their relationship because we're going to see how that love changed their family and how it all played out. The story that they told back on The Vampire Diaries is not exactly what went down and now we're going to find out what really happened." *spoilers for this episode **First off, no matter which bodies they're in, the "revived" Mikaelsons are so much fun, and add a lot to the show. Esther is the kind of foe that a viewer can fear, and the things she puts Elijah through in Monday night's episode are shocking. Finn in his new body doesn't have a lot to do this time around, but what he does do is a sign of his power. Finally, Daniel Sharman in the new body of Kol, as "Kaleb," adds a lot to the show, as a hopeful ally and young person for Davina to interact with. All three of the new actors embody power much like the actors that preceded them in their old bodies, and all three make me happy. So, there's that. **Sebastian Roche also continues to be fantastic as Mikael. This season has really upped the ante of "family," and you understand why the characters turned out the way they did, with this much dysfunction. **this episode has a fight sequence that isn't shown in the trailer **Nina Dobrev appears as Tatia as we learn a part of Mikaelson history and see them in much younger days. Let's just say that as usual with these shows, we don't know the whole story. **Because it's The Originals, some people get hurt, possibly even fatally. And there is some biting. **Tatia is in the episode quite a bit. **There's at least one big shocker within that the audience will not see coming. *http://www.seat42f.com/the-originals-10-teases-for-the-cross-over-red-door-episode.html Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Tatia. She was first mentioned in The Reckoning and her name was revealed in Bringing Out The Dead. *Tatia is the third Doppelgänger of Amara's that Nina Dobrev has played to date after Elena and Katherine. Also the first who isn't a true Immortal like Amara or immortal vampire like Elena and Katerina (until she was made human again in Graduation). *This might be the first episode since her introduction not to feature Gia. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x05 Promo "Red Door" (HD) The Originals - Red Door Clip 1 The Originals - Red Door Clip 2 Pictures o2x05-01.jpg o2x05-02.jpg o2x05-03.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-2.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-4.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-phohtos-3.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-5.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-7.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-9.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters